- Goodbye - Narusaku - Cerita pendek -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Cerita pendek Narusaku


\- Masashi Kishimoto -

\- Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno -

\- OneShoot - ( Cerita singkat )

\- O.C -

Goodbye

Kali ini menceritakan tentang perasaan yang terpendam sangat dalam dari Naruto dan Sakura yang memang sudah menjadi teman sejak mereka ada di team 7. Kisah ini saat Naruto belum menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Pria yang sedang dibelakang Naruto dan Sakura adalah Sai. Dia tahu tentang perasaan kedua sahabatnya yang kini sedang berjalan bersama.

Di Konoha yang dulunya hanya desa yang damai kini telah terlihat hampir seperti kota kecil yang terus berkembang mengikuti zaman modern. Walaupun Konoha telah banyak berubah tapi kenangan Naruto dan Sakura tidak pernah terlupakan dengan berjalannya waktu.

Mereka berdua selalu menjalankan misi bersama juga berusaha agar Sasuke Uchiha yang dicap sebagai penghianat. mereka berdua membimbing 'Sasuke Uchiha' untuk kembali ke Konoha yang berjuta kenangan yang indah.

"Hari ini sama sekali tidak ada misi ya," gumam Sai.

"Tapi itu lebih baik tanda nya dunia shinobi sudah aman bukan?" tanya Sakura ke Sai.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang berbincang dengan Sai. Sakura yang sadar sedang diperhatikan hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Sakura-chan, apa ada kabar dari Sasuke?" ucap Naruto.

"Ada. Kabarnya Sasuke-kun kini sedang mendapat misi sebagai mata-mata. Sensei sudah menjadi Hokage dan nanti giliranmu Naruto." ujar Sakura.

"Jadi memang sudah ditetapkan yaa?" tanya Sai ke Sakura.

"Iya, sudah ditetapkan.."

"Yosh!, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu 1 tahun lagi dattebayo!" ucap Naruto. Dan Sai juga Sakura hanya menahan tawa mereka.

"Naruto, pasti kau sangat senang?" suara yang tidak asing dari batin Naruto, itu adalah suara dari Kurama disebut juga sebagai Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Begitulah ttebayo, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir pasti akan sangat sibuk?"

"Tentu saja..." balas Kurama.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sai memutuskan berpisah untuk kembali ke apartemen masing-masing. Selama di apartemen Naruto hanya melihat keluar jendela dekat tempat tidurnya. Pikiran Naruto dipenuhi berbagai keputusan yang harus diambil.

"Jujur saja aku masih berat untuk merelakannya..."

"Kau masih memikirkan yang sudah kau lepaskan ya?, dasar kau ini selalu payah dalam memilih untuk cintamu.."

"Hah!, Kurama kau tau cinta juga ttebayo?"

"Aku hanya tau rumusnya.." sahut Kurama.

"Kau masih bimbang bocah?, kau pernah cerita saat kita melawan orang yang menculik klan Hyuuga itu. Kau bilang melihat semuanya?"

Naruto duduk bersandar di badan Kurama, sembari mengelus bulu halus Kurama.

"Aku tau sekarang Hinata-chan ternyata mencintaiku sampai sejauh itu. Aku saat mengucapkan mencintainnya waktu itu hanya balasan semua perasaannya." ujar Naruto.

Kurama hanya menikmati tidurnya sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua lengan. "Kau dalam masa belajar untuk mengerti perasaan orang.." gumam Kurama lalu memejamkan mata.

"Rumiiit ttebayoo.." gumam Naruto ikut memejamkan mata.

\- Pukul 08.21 pagi. -

Ditempat latihan team tujuh dekat hutan kecil ada lapangan dan ada 3 kayu sebagai target sasaran kunai yang terus menjadi target latihan Naruto. Naruto melihat 3 kunai yang menancap di kayu itu, dia menghela nafas yang begitu berat.

"Yosh!"

Wusssh...

"Kau ternyata ada disini.."

Naruto berbalik arah melihat sosok Sakura kini telah ada di belakangnya. Dan menyapanya dengan riang sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengaruk belakang kepala juga terkekeh tidak jelas menutup rasa gugupnya.

"Sakura-chan, ternyata kau. Aku pikir siap hehe.." gumam Naruto.

"Naruto, apa benar kau akan melamar Hinata?"

"Mmm?, iya kau tau dari Sai ya Sakura-chan?"

"Iyaa.."

Sakura melangkah sampai ke 3 kayu yang sebagai target kunai juga shuriken. Sakura duduk bersandar dan menarik nafas lalu menghebuskan perlahan. Naruto duduk bersandar di tengah ketiga kayu itu.

"Kau kelihatan bingung dattebayo?" tanya polos Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau ku lebih dulu! SHANNARO!"

DAKH!

Whusssh..

Naruto terpental karena tinju Sakura. Tiga pohon besar langsung tumbang saat Naruto menghantam ketiga pohon besar itu. 5 bintang seakan berputar-putar diatas kepala pria berambut pirang itu.

"Pagi-pagi kenapa banyak bintang ttebayo" gumam lemas Naruto yang tersungkur di tanah dekat pohon yang tumbang. Naruto duduk bersilah sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horror dan bersiap memukulnya lagi.

"Ampun! Aku bisa mati kau pukuli ttebayo! Sakura-chan kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Takh!

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya bingung saat Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau jahat sekali mau menikah lebih dulu!"

"Kau kesal karena itu ya dattebayo?"

Sakura duduk bersimpuh dan memeluk erat Naruto. Naruto yang dipeluk membalas disusul perasaannya yang tidak nyaman. Sakura mulai mengatur nafas lalu menatap tegas.

"Aku sekarang mencintaimu, Naruto bakka!"

"Haaah!!!"

"Kenapa hah!"

"Aku terkejut kau kelihat serius ttebayo. Sakura-chan, bukannya kau tau, aku pura-pura mencintaimu karena bersaing," ujar Naruto sambil membimbing melepas pelukan.

"Kalau itu aku asal bicara, aku tau itu tidak benarkan?"

Naruto berdiri sembari mengulurkan tangan. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dan berdiri sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu,

Sakura-chan. Dan begitu banyak yang kita lalui bersama tapi aku telah putuskan untuk belajar membalas cinta Hinata-chan padaku, aku ini hanya orang yang egois selalu tidak mau mengerti tentang perasaan. Aku sebenarnya masih ragu untuk membalas cinta Hinata-chan saat menolongku melawan Akatsuki tapi itu dulu," ujar Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ya... Aku juga akan mengulang cintaku pada

Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun, aku akan menyimpan cintaku padamu.."

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan sendu tangan kanan yang terbalut perban putih kini menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura. "Yosh!, aku juga akan begitu" balas Naruto.

Sakura mencium Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Naruto membalas ciuman itu dan diakhiri dengan senyuman dari keduanya. Hembusan angin yang pelan menerpa tubuh mereka berdua, daun yang kering berwarna cokelat mulai berguguran sebagai perpisahan cinta dari mereka berdua. Dan awal dari masa depan Naruto dan Sakura yang mungkin akan menyimpan cinta mereka berdua untuk selamannya sampai maut memisahkan.

\- THE END -


End file.
